


Burnt Marshmallow - Spin Off

by Ship_wreck



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hardcore, MTMTE, Oral, Spin off of previous fanfic, like damn, not really - Freeform, sensitive, this is s m u t right here, virgin, yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate invited you and a couple of your friends along on a camping trip, and you decided to bring Drift. Chromedome and Rewind head to bed early, so it's just you, Drift, Tailgate and Cyclonus. You and Tailgate were supposed to bunk so that Cyclonus and Drift could have some bonding time. Cyclonus is having none of that. She drags Tailgate off to their tent, leaving you and Drift alone. What's going to happen when she starts to tickle you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Marshmallow - Spin Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashew/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is the smut spin off of my previous fanfiction. Hope you all like it, you filthy robot fuckers :3

It was pretty late in the night, Chromedome and Rewind have already headed off to their shared tents. Now it was just a the four of you; Tailgate, who planned the whole camp get trip, Cyclonus who tagged along to make Tailgate happy and not be alone in the forest at night, and Drift who came along because you invited him. He'd speak up with nice notions and funny remarks, but everyone besides you and Tailgate just tried to not talk to him at all. 

Sitting around the fire, tailgate roasted marshmallows happily whilst sitting on Cyclonus' lap. You decided to try roasting one too, but got distracted and accidentally burnt it. Pulling the stick back with a sigh and a fake frown, you were just about to toss it when Drift gently grabbed your wrist and took the stick out of your hand, replacing it with the one she was holding. The one she had given you was almost perfectly roasted, unlike your burnt black one. Drift was always so careful with you, as if she felt that if she wasn't, she'd hurt you. 

"You have mine. It's probably not as well cooked as yours, but I hope it'll do." She smiled at you, looking at the burnt marshmallow and taking a bite out of it. All three of you watched, hearing a soft 'crunch' when she bit into it. Drifts nose scrunched up, making you and tailgate laugh, and even having Cyclonus snicker. She still ate it, even though it probably tasted horrible. "Tastes great," Clearing her throat, she slowly set the marshmallow down, "but I think I'm all marshmallowed out."

Pouting now, you spoke up. "Why must you torture yourself?" All Drift did was give a shrug, and stared back at the fire. Taking a bite out of the marshmallow you got given earlier, your eyes lit up. "This tastes so good!" You basically gobbled the small marshmallow down with a very content look on your face. Swallowing, you turned to Drift with a wide grin. "Thanks!" And basically launched yourself on her in a tight hug. 

It was always nice hugging her. Sure, she has a lot of muscle, but that doesn't mean she's not soft and squishy. A soft blush came over drifts pale skin, smiling and putting an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer. Sitting comfortably like this for a little while, but stopping when you looked over to the two others, only to see Tailgate grinning with what seemed like stars in her eyes.

Realising the position you two were in, a blush came over your cheeks, quickly pulling away and shuffling over to the spot you were in earlier. 

"You two would look soooo~ cute together!" Tailgate spoke cheerily, kicking her feet a little bit, careful not to kick her partner. Though as she started this, Cyclonus pushed his arms forward and wrapped them around her lovers waist, pulling the shorter one close to her chest. Leaning down, the taller female whispered something in the others ear. Tailgates cheeks lit up, which anyone could easily say was absolutely adorable. Cyclonus let tailgate down before standing up, picking up her shorter and throwing her onto her shoulder. Turning to walk towards their tent, tailgate spoke up to the others. "Umm, me and Cy are gonna head to sleep now. Sorry we couldn't share tonight," she spoke looking at you, "but I hope you don't mind bunking with Drift okaybyewishmeluck." Speeding up her sentence at the last second, both her and cyclonus disappeared into the tent before you and Drift could even respond.

You both sat there for a few seconds in awkward silence, before Drift spoke up. "I can sleep out here if you're not comfortable sleeping in the same tent as me."

Eyes widening, you looked frantically over to Drift who had a solemn look on her face, still looking at the fire. "Hey, woah no! What gave you that impression? I'd love to sleep with you! ... Wait no that didn't come out right, I mean um, I- " You frantically tried coming up with something, as you had honestly messed that up. But, it also wasn't wrong.

A soft 'pfft' was heard from drifts direction before she started to laugh, making you blush. That laugh gets you every time, considering it's rarely ever heard. Pouting, you puffed up your cheeks and turned away. "At least let me buy you dinner, first." Drift spoke. Oh god, she'd been talking to Swerve too much. But even so, this made you burst out in laughter, and give a punch to her arm in a playful way. This made Drift grin. "Y'know, I heard something funny from Tailgate.." She reached her hands forward to your sides and started tickling, making you squirm and laugh more, "And that was that you were ticklish!" Giggling along, she continued to tickle you until both of you were on the ground, you flat on your back and Drift leaning over you.

Still getting over your laughter, the embarrassing position you were in didn't kick in until a flash was seen from Chromdome and Rewinds tent, making both of you sit up and look over. Seeing Rewind with her camera out made you mad from embarrassment, but you didn't know why. Jumping up, you ran over to their tent. "Gimmie that camera!!" You growled out, ready to wrestle the other girl. Before something stopped you. A hand. You looked back to see Drifts worried face. She hadn't seen you like this before. Snapping out of it, you stopped and turned fully to Drift. 

Rewind had gone back into their tent again. Little brat is gonna get it later. But for now you focus on the woman in front of you. "Sorry.. I don't know why I reacted like that." She still had a hold on your wrist, softly though. Pulling you forward, you couldn't bring yourself to look up at her until she let go of your wrist and wrapped her hands around your waist. The surprise made you look up at the other.

You and Drift lock eyes, blushes appearing on both of your faces, but more so on yours. Soon, both eyes were closed and you locked lips in your first kiss. Your arms had wrapped around her neck so it was easier for you, not being the taller person here. You stayed like this for a while, before mutually breaking the kiss. It was a simple one, but nice. She had such soft lips, and her strong embrace just made you feel so.. safe.

Opening your eyes back up, you saw just how happy drift was, pure joy and content showing through her eyes, this causing your cheeks to warm up and hide yourself in the crook of her neck. "I'm.. happy you liked that. It was my first."

This caused Drift so go into some sort of panic as her breathing hitched. "Wait really? Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't realise I- I shouldn't have done that I- "

As she stumbled over her words, you just giggled and looked back up at her. "Don't feel bad, I'm glad it was with you. I'm glad that you feel the same way. Now shut up you big oaf." Closing the space between you two with a peck on the lips, you pulled back out of her grip, and instead held her hand. "Come on, let's get some rest. We'll need it if we're gonna catch Rewind tomorrow." You pulled Drift towards your tent with a grin on your flushed face.

Now in the tent, you started getting undressed. Gotta get into your pj's. After flustering about for a little bit, she finally realised what you were doing and started to undress with a soft sigh of relief. You'd seen each other naked plenty of times, but this time... it felt different. Sure, you were always a little self conscious of your body but this is the first time you've truly felt shy undressing in front of the other. Was it because of the kiss? Either way, you've always wanted to try something and tonight was like the night of dares so might as well do it now.

Sneaking behind Drift, you jumped forward, pressing your bare B cups against her back and squishing, making her let out a soft yelp of surprise. Attempting to turn around she wandered but then decided to stop and laugh. "They're pretty squishy, y'know. Feels nice." A sly grin came from her as she held the hands that were wrapped around her stomach. 

Feeling competitive now, you shift you hands and move up, grabbing the large D cups. Woah. These are big. Squishing them, you felt her breathing get rigid and body get tense. Curious, you have another squeeze, except you cupped your hands this time. A soft moan escaped Drifts mouth, making her face light up and hands shoot up and cover her mouth. Gulping, you let go and stood back, face just as red as hers, except you had confusion running through your thoughts. 

"I.. I didn't hurt you, did I? Y-You made a sound.." You nervously asked, making Drift freeze and actually turn to look back at you. 

"Wait, you didn't know what that was?" Her blush started to die down as she started to realise the situation. She really was a beginner, a fully bloomed flower, an innocent; a virgin.

 

\---

 

"Here, I'll show you what it was. But only if you're comfortable to, okay? If you don't feel comfortable at anytime just tell me and we can stop." Sitting down on top of the sleeping back, she patted the area in front of her for you to it down.

Following what she said, you sat down in front of her. "I promise I'll tell you, but I doubt it'll happen. You've always been so careful with me." You smiled over at her with reassurance.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief, she sat up and lifted her hands up back to her breasts, cupping them. "This is what you were doing before, now try doing it to yourself." You copied her actions with a soft blush covering your cheeks. "Okay, now softly squeeze them. Be careful, these can be sensitive." Nodding, you did so, the blush increasing. "Good. Now what you did before that made me make that sound wa-" She got stopped mid-sentence by a soft cry from Cyclonus' and Tailgates tent.

"C-Cyclonuussss~" Was the whimpered cry they heard, sending chills up both their spines, cheeks bright red now.

"..okay maybe we should try something else. How are you feeling?" Drift motioned over to you for you hand, which you willingly gave.

"I'm.. good. But there's this weird tingling in my stomach." You were pulled to sit on her lap, comfortably wrapping your legs around her. Drift sure was comfy.

With a soft chuckle, she felt around your sides and rested her left hand on your hip whilst the right held your cheek comfortably. "That's normal. All that means is that you're getting aroused. Now, before we go any further I need us to come up with a safety word."

"Oh, um, okay.. How about waffles? That'll snap us both out of anything we're doing because it's so unusual to just randomly say!" You giggle, resting your arms on her shoulders and pulls her short bun out and combing through her soft her with your fingers.

She softly chuckles with you, a smile across her face. "Alright, waffles it is. Now, if you ever feel uncomfortable and/or want to stop, just yell that and we will stop. I don't care how far we're in, or what we're doing. Just say that-" But she got got off with a soft kiss on the lips by you.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I trust you. I understand what we're doing now. And I know that I want to do this with you. You're always so careful with me, because you think you're going to hurt me, but you won't. And even if you do, it's fair game. I'll just fight back," You giggled, pecking her nose with a kiss, "So stop worrying and be rough with me for once." A smirk came across your face, and soon hers too. 

"Heh. Alright," Drift shuffled, and carefully laid you on the ground as she came up over you with a lustful smirk. "But just remember waffles." Leaning down, she kissed you passionately, sliding her hands all over your body. Breaking the kiss, she went down to your neck, leaving little kisses and a few.. marks. Just to make sure everyone knows that you're not up for show anymore. She caressed your breasts, soon coming down to suck one. This is what started to get you making sounds. Letting out soft moans, you lifted your right hand and brushed through her hair with your fingers. As she nipped your nipple, a soft moaned out gasp was let out as the knot in your stomach churned, causing you to bite your bottom lip. 

She smirks up at you, then continues downwards. Kissing down your stomach and sides, it gave a soft ticklish sensation to you as her hands roamed. Kissing down to your hips, she lifted your legs and put them over shoulders and looks up at you. "How are we doing so far? This isn't too much is it? I can stop if you want."

Quickly shaking your head 'no', you spoke with a soft pant, "Please don't stop. I've never felt like this, but whatever it is, I like it. The knot in my tummy is getting tighter the more you touch me." You were sitting up on your elbows to properly have a look at her. She was beautiful. Hair slightly messed up from you playing with it, lust filled eyes, but wary words coming out to make sure you were okay. You were more than okay. This is the best you've felt in a long time.

Taking the reassurance given by you, she continued downwards and parted your lips, "Mm, beautiful. I wonder how you taste.." Not long after saying this, her tongue was and licked all the way from the bottom to the top of your vulva, slowing down at your clit and flicking it with her tongue at the end. "Yummy~"

This sent shivers up your spine as louder moans escaped you now. You looked around and grabbed your pillow. Something to bite on. Sure, this is amazing, but you don't want every other tent to know what you're doing. Drift smirked at this, now seeing that she could do more. 

Reaching an arm around your leg, she started to continually rub circled around your sensitive little bud, grabbing hitched moans and swears from you, muffled by the pillow. Licking your entrance, she stuck her strong tongue in and out of you. Figuring a more pleasurable way to do this, she pulled her hand back, making you whimper form the loss of touch. But it was soon replaced with her wet mouth, suckling and nibbling on your clit, getting rather loud moans out of you, trying her best to muffle them with the pillow.

With her mouth occupied, her fingers wandered down to your entrance, only poking in one for the moment. After moving that around for a bit, she put in a second one and stretched you a bit. Through the moans of pleasure, there were soft whines of pain from this. But simply because of that, she gave a harsh suck on your sensitive clit, earning a lengthy moan.

Continuing on with two fingers now, she went straight in and out for a little bit before feeling around and pressing at spots. Until she found the pleasure node, your g-spot. This made a gasp escape from you, a shiver of pleasure going through your body. Pulling back from your clit for a few seconds to speak, she said, "Bite the pillow. What I'm about to do will make you scream of pleasure~" then went straight back to your little nub.

Following her instructions, you bit down onto the pillow, right as a surge of pleasure waved through your body, but it didn't end. It was continuos as she repeatedly poked and prodded at that very sensitive spot inside you. It took a lot of strength not to get go of the pillow and just moan your lungs out. But you didn't. You bit that pillow and gripped at it like it was your lifeline. Not long after this started, your body couldn't handle it and let go. 

Your body spasmed with a long wave of pleasure as your first orgasm happened, making you loose grip of the pillow. "Driiiiiift~!" was the last thing you moaned out before finishing your long ridden out orgasm. 

Panting hard, you slowly recovered from that immense wave of pleasure, with one last long lick to clean you up, making you shiver from being extremely sensitive. You couldn't speak just yet, but your face said what you couldn't. 

After you had both cleaned up and gotten dressed into your pyjamas, you both cuddled in the double sleeping bag. Being the small spoon is nice when the big spoon has such lusciously thick and muscly legs.

Tonight was a good night.


End file.
